Plant Man
.]] Plant Man, known by his serial number DAN-001, is a character that appears in the Mega Man comic series published by Archie Comics. Plant Man's first appearance was technically in ''Worlds Collide'' #09, but his first appearance canon-wise was in ''Mega Man'' #028. He is a Robot Master built by Dr. Pedro Astil, with the assistance of Dr. Thomas Light. Plant Man was created as a keeper of a botanical garden, and can easily grow crops via his thorny vines. Plant Man was the only remaining robot that survived the blackout, caused by Ra Moon, outside of the Ra Moon Robot Masters, Wily Robot Masters, and Break Man. Because of this, Dr. Astil and Plant Man traveled to Light Labs in order to revive Rock "Mega Man" Light, Auto, Rush, and his three of his Light Robot Masters brethren via protective coding. With Mega Man, Rush, and the three Light Robot Masters revived, they journeyed through the Amazon Jungle to cease the blackout. After the blackout was stopped and the world returned back to normal, Plant Man, Mega Man, and others went back to the Amazon Jungle to search for evidence on whether or not Dr. Albert Wily was innocent of the blackout. History ''When Worlds Collide .]] Plant Man was among the many Robot Masters that were revived by Dr. Wily and Dr. Eggman after resetting both Earth and Mobius via the Genesis Wave. When Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man, along with their allies, arrived at below at the Wily Egg at the Skull Egg Zone, the heroes were forced to tackle every Robot Master, including Plant Man, before proceeding. Plant Man is quickly seen getting hit in the face by Sonic's elbow. However, thanks to the power of Super Sonic and Super Armor Mega Man, Mega Man used Chaos Control to restore the timeline of his planet. Earth was restored, and Plant Man has no memory of the battle that occurred in the Skull Egg Zone. Breaking Point Plant Man was along with Dr. Astil at Mega City during Mega Man's birthday. However, when the party was cut short thanks to Break Man, a fight between Mega Man (with the help of Rush, Guts Man, Bomb Man, and Cut Man) and Break Man began. But, at the Amazon Jungle, deep inside the Lanfront Ruins, Ra Moon had set off a electromagnetic field that would disable all machines in the world minus any created or healed by Ra Moon (which means, Break Man, the Wily Robot Masters, and the Ra Moon Robot Masters survived). Because of this, Plant Man was among the robots that were shut offline. Blackout: Curse of Ra Moon List of apperances Interior apperances * Sonic the Hedgehog Issue #250 (first (technical) apperance & non-speaking role) * Issue #028 (first (chronological) apperance & non-speaking role) * Issue #029 * Issue #031 * Issue #033 (cameo) * Issue #034: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 1 * Issue #035: Shadow of Ra Moon, Part 2 Cover apperances * Issue #034 Short Circuits apperances * Issue #029 Trivia *Technically speaking, Plant Man's serial number is identical to the character Prometheus from ''Mega Man ZX and its sequel Mega Man ZX Advent. Category:Robot Masters Category:Males Category:Heroes